Elephant
by Jules Ann
Summary: The Cullen men come up with a very special surprise for their ladies. What is it and why is it so special for Esme?


**A.N.** – A very special Thank You to The Blue Darling for introducing me to Mads Langer. He is truly an amazing singer.

* * *

 **C. POV.**

With our wolf children on a camping trip with Billy and Sam I decided to take the rest of the family on a long hunt. Our 3 newest children did so amazing. Once we all got home I called for everyone.

"Could everyone please come in the living room for a moment?"

Within a few minutes we were all gathered together.

"First of all I want to say how proud I am of Peter, Charlotte and Bella. I know this life is not the easiest, especially when you are changing your diet. You all are doing amazingly."

I see them beaming at my words and I decide to continue.

"As you know some of our family went camping with Uncle Billy. Your mother and I thought it would be a fun time to have a bonding night with just our vampire children. So I want everyone to go and get changed into your night cloths and meet back here in 15 minutes please. Rose I believe it's your turn to pick what we do tonight."

"But I thought it was….." Rose starts before she turns to look at Bella who is smiling at her. Then to all our surprise she smiles back as she goes and hugs Bella saying "Thank you."

Bella returns the hug and whispers back "your welcome and thank you."

"For what Bella, I…..I…." Rose starts

Bella stops her saying,

"Rosalie, don't you realize what you have done for me? I know I was changed recently and while you were not happy about my decision, you helped me, taught me. Rose you have become my sister."

Once again our daughters hugged.

Afterwards we all dispersed to our rooms to change. Once changed we started to make our way back down to find Charlotte, Rose and Jasper in the living room loving at the video's and games. When Char pulls out a video to ask about it.

"Rose"

"Ya Char"

"I know Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme always tell Peter and me we can watch anything or play any of these games."

"Right"

"But I've been wondering what is "Elephant" about, and why your family is on the cover."

"Oh that's a cute story. Let's wait for everyone then we can tell you and Peter and watch it."

"No Rose, I didn't mean…."

"Oh please, it's a cute story and short video. We will still have all night to play games and or watch movies."

"Really Rose, we don't have to."

"Nonsense I want to."

Right then everyone hears our pixie girl squealing, "YAY!"

Esme and I just giggle knowing what is about to happen.

We make our way down and shortly are joined by Emmett and Peter.

"Well as soon as Edward, Bella and Alice join us we can find out what you want to do kitten."

As if on cue they also arrive in the living room. Everyone takes a seat and I stand up and I ask, "Okay kitten what have you decided?"

"Well daddy I have an idea but I want to talk to Bella because this should have been her night."

"Okay"

Rose and Bella go into the kitchen to talk, a few minutes later the girls come back into the living room.

"Well, I thought and Bella agrees." Rose says with a smile, "we should play Pictionary."

With this we got a bunch of yeahs and 2 confused looks.

"Well that sounds wonderful, but I think we should explain our rules to Peter and Charlotte first. First of all, whoever chooses the event chooses how we team up. Second as Bella has the ability to shield anyone, she will shield Alice so Edward can play and not see what it is. Third Alice always draws and must draw childlike. Finally, the person who chooses also chooses the prize. Your mom/aunt and I will keep score. The number of points depends on how we team up and each round we rotate who guesses first. Rose how are we teaming up and what is the prize for the winning team?"

"Well we thought teams of 3. Team 1 will be daddy, Peter and Bella. Team 2 will be momma, Jasper and me. Team 3 will be Edward, Emmett and Charlotte. The loosing team has to do the winning teams chores for 3 weeks, switching out every week so that each person does one persons for a week each."

"Okay, does everyone agree?"

"Yes, yeah, sure" was the responses we receive.

"Now was there anything else you wanted to do tonight?"

"Actually, yes. Charlotte asked about "Elephant" and I thought we could tell her and Peter the story and show them the video if that's okay daddy?" Rose says giving her puppy dog eyes and continues with "and will you tell it please?"

"Okay kitten, why don't we all get comfortable and I'll tell it, and then we can watch the DVD."

I turn to see Esme smiling. "Darling you look like a Cheshire cat that ate a canary."

"Because it was one of the sweetest surprises ever," she replies.

"Well as you know it was Jasper's idea dear. So why don't I begin…It was a few years ago. Forks Community Hospital was having a charity benefit for the children's ward, so I decided to buy tickets for the family. The whole family, Edward had invited Bella to join us. When Jasper came up with a surprise for all our ladies."

 _ **Flashback:**_

"Papa"

"Yes Jasper"

"Do you have a minute?"

"Of course, come in"

I put my book down and say, "What is it?"

"Well this charity dinner, did you mention something about a talent show?"

"Yes son, why?"

"I umm….never mind papa, forget it."

"Jasper, son what is it? Please tell me."

"Well I thought if Edward and Emmett are agreeable, maybe we could do something for the girls and momma."

"First you do know there is a donation to enter right?"

"Yes sir, I thought I would donate my allowance and see if Edward and Emmett would donate at least part of theirs."

"Well that is very generous son, but you don't need to donate your whole allowance. What if you get them to agree to 1 week's worth each and I will match it. This would be a donation of $1500 from our family."

"Really papa?"

"Yes, if they agree only. So what is your idea?"

"Well you remember when Ali and I went on our last honeymoon trip, we went to Denmark."

"Yes, if I remember correctly you both loved it there."

"Yes sirs we did thank you. Well when we were there we saw this new artist named Mads Langer. While I would never have thought it, I really enjoyed his sound; it's different compared to what's out there now. He recently released songs in English and I thought…."

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Well I think it's time to show you what Jasper came up with."

With these words all our girls get smiles on their faces, and Jasper has a hard time not getting over excited because of their emotions.

As I put the DVD in I explain to Peter and Charlotte, "the whole show was tapped and then divided into each individual act."

I sit by Esme who cuddles into me and I hit play.

 _ **DVD:**_

"Ladies and gentlemen my name is Dr. Christopher Snow and I want the opportunity to do this introduction. I have known this family for a few years now and I have the true honor and pleasure of calling their father not just my colleague but my friend. Ladies and gentlemen I present the Cullen men."

 ** _(Lights dim down and curtain opens. Light brightens on a single piano where we see Edward sitting)_**

Audience claps.

"Good evening, my name is Edward Cullen."

More clapping.

"Thank you, my father, brother's and I would like to dedicate this song to the special ladies that we are blessed to have in our lives. The song is "Elephant" by Mads Langer, we hope you enjoy."

More clapping….as the clapping dies down Edward begins to play the piano:

 _ **(Edward sings)**_

"Mysterious, mysterious

As she is walking towards me

Oblivious, I'm oblivious

To what is happening around me

She's covering her face

And I try to catch her eyes"

 _ **(Jasper comes from left side of stage and sings)**_

"Mysterious, mysterious

She don't even say a word

Delirious, I'm delirious

I surrender myself to the twilight of her

We're covered in the hay, yea

And I try to read her eyes"

 _ **(Emmett comes from the right side of stage and sings)**_

"And she is so beautiful

And I'm afraid of breaking her

And I feel like

I'm an elephant in a porcelain shop"

 _ **(Jasper and Emmett stand next to the piano. All 3 boys sing)**_

"I wanna lay her down in a sea of roses everywhere, and just float her away

I wanna carry her all around town

And I'll show her to everybody

But I feel like

I am an elephant in a porcelain shop"

 _ **(Carlisle enters from center stage, and sings)**_

"I'm serious, serious

Losing myself

I'm curious, curious

Where this might end

How I like to feel, oohhh

Her eyes on me

When I look away"

 _ **(Carlisle standing between Jasper and Emmett, All sing)**_

"Cause she is so beautiful

And I'm afraid of breaking her

And I feel like

I'm an elephant in a porcelain shop

I wanna lay her down in a sea of roses everywhere, and just float her away

I wanna carry her all around town

And I'll show her to everybody

But I feel like

I am an elephant in a porcelain shop"

 _ **(Emmett sings)**_

"An elephant in a porcelain shop,

Oh, how I wish that I wouldn't break everything around me"

 _ **(All finish singing)**_

"She is so beautiful

And I'm afraid of breaking her

And I feel like

I am an elephant in a porcelain shop

I wanna lay her down in a sea of roses everywhere, and just float her away

I wanna carry her all around town

And I'll show her to everybody

But I feel like

I am an elephant in a porcelain shop"

Once the song finishes there is a standing novation for them and they see their girls smiling with tears in their eyes.

Out steps Dr. Snow, "Ladies and gentlemen that was Dr. Cullen and his sons Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Thank you gentlemen."

They take one last bow and exit the stage.

 _ **End of DVD**_

I glance over to Peter and Charlotte. Peter's sitting with his jaw almost on the floor while Charlotte is smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Jazzman, WOW!" Peter says.

"Oh Jasper, that was beautiful. All of you, it was, you were so amazing." Charlotte says.

"It truly was sweetheart, it truly was, and what made it the most special surprise was it was on your uncle's and my 80th wedding anniversary." Esme says.

"Oh wow, that is the best story ever." Charlotte starts, then she looks at Peter and says, "I'm glad we made the choice we did."

"Me to Char, me too," Peter replies.

"See Charlotte I told you it was a good story didn't I" Rosalie says.

"Yes you did Rose. Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

With that we decide to divide into our teams and start our game. We play all night and in the end Esme's team won while mine and Edward's tied for second. We decide to play again soon to decide the winner.

One thing I know though, I am the true winner here as I have the best prize every. I have my family.

* * *

 **A.N. #2** – If you enjoyed this story please check out "Mads Langer - Elephant (live recording)" on YouTube. His CD's are also available on Amazon.


End file.
